Saving Me
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: NOT SONG FIC Kiba Loses Someone Very Close To Him But Who Does He Turn To For Comfort


**Ok I randomly came up with this idea while listening to goodbye my lover by james blunt LOL**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Naruto :'(**

The full moon sparkled over Konoha and the stars twinkled it was 12.15 am.Most of the villages shinobi were resting up for the missions the next day exept one.

The spiky brunette had been sitting atop hokage mountain for over an hour, the tears streming down his tattoed cheeks. Inuzuka Kiba, the second biggest loudmouth in Konoha after one Uzumacki Naruto nothing got in his way, the toughie of his team never let life bring him down. Usually,this was only the 3th time in his life he had been reduced to tears.The other two being when his mother and sister were killed in an ambush on a mission and when Akamaru his faithful canine companion nearly died.

"Your up here late Inuzuka" A voice called

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha" Kiba hissed

"Why are you up here and why are you crying"

"What the fuck do you care your just a heartless bastard"

"I'm not as heartless as you think Kiba just tell me whats up"

"He's dead and it's my fault all my fault"

It all made sence now to Sasuke hardly anything can take Kiba to tears but the death of him that must be painful for the kid.Both boys only 18 but had lost almost everything. Sasuke's clan killed when he was 7 he kept himself locked away from the world then he left Konoha when he was 13 to go to Orochimaru so he could get stronger so he could kill his brother who killed all his clan. After killing Itachi the blonde idiot broght him back to Konoha. Kiba had life just as hard his mother and sister died when he was 12. A few months later Kiba and his dog Akamaru got into a fight which nearly cost Akamaru his life.

"Shino he can't be dead how ?" The tears came streming faster down Kiba's cheeks.

Kiba and Shino started out as rivals in team 8 and rivals for Hinata's attention but soon the two grew closer and went from rivals to friends to best friends. After Kiba was orphaned Shino took him in and looked after him like a brother. One night though after Kiba had been out on a date with Ino the two had a row that lead to a confrontaion.

**"You could have told you were going out" Shino said bittarly**

**"Am 14 Shino I don't need to tell you where am going"**

**"Hm"**

**"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Shino stood up and pinned Kiba against the wall**

**"My Problem is that blonde slut do you know somthing Kiba ever since I met you" Shino leaned closer to Kiba's ear"I've wanted you but you've shut me out you have no idea how hard it is to be around you everyday. Because all I ever dream of is you lying on the bed moaning whinning you don't know how it feels.**

**Shino let Kiba go and began to walk away suddenly he was yanked back and pulled into a deep kiss. Kiba threded his fingers through Shino's hair.**

**"In" kiss "my" kiss " room" kiss "Now" Shino gasped between kisses**

**"Mmmmmmm yes master" **

"Orochimaru in Kabuto's body we frought him and just when we thought we had won he use the last inch of his strengh to fire a sword a me Shino took the hit for me and now he's dead because of me BECAUSE OF FUCKING ME"

Sasuke knew how amazing strong Shino was he was also very intelligent but there was one thing he valued over his life and it was Kiba.

"Look Kiba I'm sorry I am really" Sasuke sat beside the griving teen he looked at him, he was shaking he hands still stained with the blood of his boyfriend, his eyes were blood red. He was in a right state Sasuke relised now that Kiba really had no one with the expection of Neji Akamaru and Shikamaru to rely on Sasuke had everyone almost. Hinata left to live in the rain country with Rioshi her boyfriend making him now the last member of team 8 she would of course come back to Konoha she come about once every month to see us all she'll be devasated.

Sasuke kept his glaze on the Inuzuka. After Sasuke returned he began to feel a strange attraction to the dog nin. Sasuke knew what it was like to lose everything and it's not pretty.

"I just want him back" Kiba rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He just need someone he could comunicate with. Sasuke began to stroke his fingers through Kiba's hair.

"Make it stop please Sasuke" Kiba was still crying.

Sasuke lifted Kiba's head so he was facing him. Sasuke crushed the two boys lips together, Sasuke nibbled on Kiba's bottom lip ask for entry and after much hesitation from Kiba it was granted. Tounges danced together as Kiba put his hand on Sasuke's neck.

The two separated, Sasuke looked at Kiba. The boy still look extremely distressed but then again Sasuke knew what it was like. All Sasuke wanted at the moment was to help the younger boy(1).

"Come on" Sasuke stood up and held his hand which Kiba reluctantly took hold of and walked towards the Uchiha manor. As soon as the reached the manor Sasuke pulled Kiba inside and up to his bathroom.Sasuke made the water in the tap run at a normal tempreture. He pushed Kiba up beside the sink and stood behind him, Kiba couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror. Suddenly the warm water was engulfing his hands. Sasuke was running a bar of soap up and down his hands cleaning the blood off his hands while at the same time placing butterfly kisses along Kiba's neck

"I can't and I won't make you forget about Shino but I can make you forget this pain Kiba if you let me"Kiba lolled his head back so it was resting on Sasuke's sholder

"Please Sasuke" Kiba had shut his eyes humming in content. Sasuke pulled the zipper down on Kiba's lether jacket taking it off. The Inuzuka felt exposed and shy and tried to get his jacket off of Sasuke

"Shh it's ok you look absolutly stunning" Kiba blushed as Sasuke took him through to the bedroom and pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke slid his hands up Kiba's mesh shirt feeling all the musceles in the Inuzukas chest. Sasuke pulled the mesh shirt off Kiba and began to kiss down his neck and along his chest.

"Haaaaaaa Sasu...Sasuke" Kiba moaned as Sasuke toyed with one of his nipples, rolling it between his teeth elating gasps of pleasure from the dog nin.Sasuke's hand moved to play with the negleted nipple loving the responce he was getting .

Sasuke began to unbutton Kiba's pants and slid them off along with his boxer.Kiba blushed as Sasuke looked facinated by his manhood, Sasuke lowered his head and gave the head an experimental suck.

"Ahhhh Sasukeee" Kiba moaned as Sasuke took all of him into his mouth. Kiba threded his hand through Sasuke's hair. Kiba couldn't get it out of his head the wonderful thing Sasuke could do with his tounge but at the same time he felt so guilty just hours earlier he went through the pain of seeing his boyfriend die now he was getting a blowjob off of Uchiha Sasuke it was unreal. Kiba's thinking was disturbed by an earth shataring orgasm as he came into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke noticed Kiba had fell asleep, He snuggled up to the Inuzuka and pulled the covers over them. The boy was still shaking whether it was from the cold or the traumatic experienece he just went through Sasuke didn't know.

(Kiba's Dream)

**"What impossible no one has ever beat me not you two runts" Orochimaru growled weakly**

**"Yeah well guess you hadn't met us before"Kiba smiled pointing his thumb at himself **

**"Oh yeah" Orochimaru smiled and as Kiba began to walk away when Orochimaru fired at sword at him**

**"KIBA WATCH " **

**Before Kiba knew what was going on Shino had pushed him out the way and the sworld had went through Shino's stomach. Kiba stood staring at his lover.**

**"SHINO" Kiba ran as fast as his two feet could take him over to the other boy and fell down beside him his tears falling like the rain from the sky**

**"Oh my good Shino HELP SOMEONE HELP " Kiba screamed in desperation**

**"Nah its ok Kiba just leave it we all gotta die eventually" Shino said**

**"Your 17 come we have our lives right in front of us please Shino please"**

**"I...Love...yo..u"Shino whispered before his eyes slid shut and his breathing stopped**

Kiba awoke screaming into the darkness waking Sasuke up with him.

"Kiba Kiba whats wrong"

"Am useless am just a pathetic little slut I let him die and now am lying in bed with you" Kiba began crying again shaking Sasuke craddeled the boy in his arms.

"Go back to sleep Kiba come on" Kiba slowly fell back to sleep the tear tracks still on his face.

"I'll look after him Shino I promise"Sasuke slowly slid into sleep with the still griving boy in his arms

**OMG Poor Kiba I Didn't Mean To Kill Shino T.T Ah :(**

**Anyways I No It Was Shit But Hey **

**Constructive Critism Only Please Flamers Will Be Prosecuted **


End file.
